1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curtain wall construction composed of a plurality of curtain wall units arranged in rows and columns, and more particularly to a system for sealing the cross joint of four adjacent curtain wall units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Attempts have been made to seal the joint between adjacent curtain wall units in a curtain wall construction composed of a plurality of curtain wall units arranged in a checkerboard pattern. To this end, the joint between an adjacent pair of vertically or horizontally opposed curtain wall units could be sealed relatively easily, but sealing at the corner or cross joint of four adjacent curtain wall units was very difficult.
Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open (Kokai) 56-165815 discloses a sealing system in which a cross-shaped resilient plate is mounted at the corner joint between four adjacent curtain wall units. However, with this prior system, adequate sealing is difficult to achieve.